Black Knight
by Adakie
Summary: A story about Harry, Ron, Charlie, the unforgivable curses, Azkaban, demetarus, and lots of other such junk. Please read and review


\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\nDisclaimer: 'Kay, well, I don't own the Harry Potter cast, JK does and\r\nI'm sort of borrowing them\r\n\r\n \r\n Administrator\r\n Normal\r\n Administrator\r\n 1\r\n 1\r\n 2001-10-29T17:39:00Z\r\n 2001-10-29T17:40:00Z\r\n 2\r\n 544\r\n 3102\r\n Girls Preparatory School\r\n 25\r\n 6\r\n 3809\r\n 9.2720\r\n \r\n\r\n \r\n 0\r\n 0\r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n

Disclaimer: 'Kay, well, I don't own the Harry\r\nPotter cast, JK does and I'm sort of borrowing them. I'll give them back . . .\r\neventually . . . however I think I'll be keeping Ron and Charlie for a little\r\nwhile. ^-^

\r\n\r\n

Notes: Hello! Guess what, I'm actually taking\r\na little break from Tarian and Outlaw Star to write some Harry Potter fanfic.\r\n*watches as many readers gasp in surprise and click away* HEY, THAT'S NOT\r\nFUNNY! After all, I just finished the Boutou Hoshi rewrite and put up two new\r\nTarian chapters as well as finishing this and doing a new Fushigi Yuugi fic. So\r\nI'll get back to my other work . . . sometime . . . well it's not been very\r\npopular lately and it's been ages since I've gotten an e-mail or an\r\nenthusiastic review . . . anyway, I'm pursuing new interests for a while. ^-^ I\r\nhope you guys like this! Please R&R!!!!

\r\n\r\n

Summery: When the Dark Lord discovers a new\r\nway to get to Harry, the peaceful life all witches and wizards have come to\r\nknow may very well be over. An AU what if story about Ron, Harry, Charlie, the\r\nunforgivable curses, Azkaban, and the powers of the seer.

\r\n\r\n

Black\r\nNight Wind: Ch. 1

\r\n\r\n

By:\r\nAdakie

\r\n\r\n

The rain was intense that night. No cloak\r\ncould shield those caught in the streets from the torrents of water and not\r\neven the strongest of walls could completely erase the chill of the howling\r\nwind. Lightning crashed with a harsh, almost violent intensity and lit the\r\npitch black night for one brief moment of false daylight. 

\r\n\r\n

Only a small parade of black clad figures\r\nmarched through the streets this night, no one else dared to venture out with\r\nthem. Five of the group simply walked onward, no effected at all by the violent\r\nforces of nature surrounding them. This was predictable though because they\r\nwere not even human. They were Demetar, creatures of darkness and mystery that\r\nfed off of the emotions and memories of any wizard or muggle they came near.\r\nSuch a simple thing like comfort meant nothing to them.

\r\n\r\n

However, they were not the only ones in the\r\nparty. Four wizards walked with them and they couldn't ignore the abuse of the\r\nviolent winds and pelting rain. Leading the group was Corneleus Fudge, the\r\nMinister of Magic. He held his black ministry robes close around him, bracing\r\nhimself as best he could against the powerful winds. Near him walked the\r\nheadmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumblador.\r\nHe too was trying to shield himself with a long, black cloak yet wasn't having\r\nmuch success. The fabric billowed and, much like his long silver beard, flapped\r\nback in the wind. 

\r\n\r\n

Further back in the crowd of demetar was\r\nCharlie Weasley. The young man had been working in the Romania dragon project\r\nfor the past few years and therefor wasn't very bothered by the current weather\r\nproblems. Still, even he had to shield his eyes from the harsh, pelting rain.\r\nCharlie normally walked with energy and an air of confidence. However, this\r\nnight he had neither and it wasn't because of the storm. 

\r\n\r\n

In the middle of the crowd, the ninth and\r\nlast member of their group walked. He didn't bother to shield his eyes from the\r\nrain or pull his cloak around him when it was blown back. He just kept walking,\r\nhead down and eyes half closed. You see, he knew where they were going and\r\nexactly what would happen to him once they got there. Over the past few days\r\nhe'd seen Hell and he knew that what awaited him in the dark, dank halls of\r\nAzkaban prison. But there was something he and, he supposed, three others knew\r\nthat no one else did . . . he was innocent. 

\r\n\r\n

~The\r\nEnd . . . for now~

\r\n\r\n

Well, did I catch your attention? Do you know\r\nwho it is? Do you wonder what happened and what's going to happen? Then, if you\r\nwould, review so I know to write the next part! ^-^

\r\n\r\n

~*Please\r\nbe a responsible reader and review*~

\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n


End file.
